The Day We Met ~ Chapter 1
by Relena
Summary: A crossover of Tenchi, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, etc.


  
The Day We Met: Chapter: The Beginning  
By: Relena  
A Crossover Fanfiction  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic. They belong to   
their respectful owners.  
  
Warning: Mild Language, humor (I wouldn't call this a warning),   
romance, bashing, etc.  
  
Includes: Tenchi Muyo!, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Card Captor  
Sakura, Dragon Ball Z, Ronin Warriors, Digimon, Pokemon, Fushigi  
Yuugi, & Final Fantasy IX characters.  
  
One peaceful day in Okayama, Sasami was shopping for food in   
a market. Ryo-Oki was following Sasami. Then Ryo-Oki accidently   
bumped into five young teenagers. "Watch it." said one of them.   
Before the little princess can apolgize, they were gone. "We better   
be going home now," Sasami said to the cabbit.  
  
"I'm home!" yelled the blue haired girl. "Hi Sasami." said Tenchi   
as he passed by her. Then she went to the kitchen to prepare   
dinner. "Need help?" asked Ayeka. "Yeah, thanks. Can you please   
set up the table?" "Umm hmm," she nodded. Then Ayeka got the   
silverware and napkins to the table.   
  
Just then, the bell rang. "RYOKO GET THE DOOR!!!" yelled   
Tenchi. "Alright," she said. "Why do I always have to get the freakin',  
damn door?" murmured Ryoko to herself. Then she opened the   
front door. "Hello," said a boy. "We are travelers." "We actually are   
actually Gun-"interrupted a boy. "Anyway," continued the boy,   
" we are lost, can we stay here for a day or two?" asked the boy.   
"Um, sure, whatever." said Ryoko. "Yeah!" said one of them. "I am   
Quatre Raberba Winner." said the blonde. "Duo Maxwell!" yelled the   
American in excitement. "Trowa Barton." whispered the other boy.   
"Chang Wufei" said the Chinese. "Heero Yuy" said the last male."   
"Relena Peacecraft." said the young girl."Wait here please." said   
Ryoko.  
  
"TENCHI!!" yelled Ryoko. Then Ayeka appeared. "Ryoko, you   
have no good manners. Can't you stop yelling for once in your   
lifetime?" said the unhappy girl. Ayeka saw the five men. "Um," she   
said blushing. "I guess I'll go in my room." She then went inside the   
room. (Author's Notes: Yes, she is very, very shy; not like the Ayeka  
we know.......^_~)  
  
"What, Ryoko?" asked Tenchi. "Um, who are these people?"   
Tenchi asked in confusion. "We are the Gundam Pilots." said Duo.   
"Thanks, alot. You blew it. I was supposed to be a secret, remember?!?!"   
said Wufei. "Oops," Duo cried. "So, let me say this, where are you   
guys from?" questioned Ryoko. "We are from the year A.C. 195,"   
explained Quatre. "We are Gundam Pilots, the people who controls   
Gundams, and Gundams are over-sized robot machines."  
  
"What do you do with Gundams?" "We pilot them. We use them  
to battle other Mobile Suits & Mobile Dolls." Trowa said. "Look, this  
is what happened. In the year A.C. 195, people decided to have  
war, while other people wanted peace. So, we were called to pilot   
them so we can obtain peace, other people who peace speeches,   
were considered "pacifisms". They make speeches about   
peace, and convince them to stop. Well, that's about everything."  
  
"Let me show you guys the other people." Tenchi quoted. Then   
they followed him.  
  
"This is Kiyone, a space police." explained Tenchi. "Hi," Kiyone  
said nervously. "Mihoshi, a space police also." "Washu, the smartest   
person in the world, or I could say the universe." "Sasami, the 2nd  
princess of planet Jurai." "Ryoko, a space pirate." "Hey, where's that   
purple haired girl?" asked Duo. "Oh, here."   
  
"Hey, the door is locked!" Tenchi said as he tried to go in   
Ayeka's room. "Ayeka. Open the door!" Tenchi yelled. "No, Tenchi.  
I can't. The boys. They're here." "Come on, please?" the boy said.  
"Alright." Then she opened the door. "See? This is Ayeka, the   
crowned princess of Jurai."   
  
"Was'nt the blue haired girl the girl we saw in the market?"   
asked Duo. "Yeah, maybe we should apoligize."   
  
"Hey, you! Sasami, or whatever you're name is!" Duo cried.   
"Huh?" "We're sorry about today in the market. It was Wufei's fault  
that he said that." "It's alright." "Mission complete." Duo said.   
"Hey, that's my LINE!" Heero shouted. "Oh, yeah. Then I'll say   
'Mission finished.' Okay?" Duo questioned. "Don't you dare say   
it ever again. Omae o korosu." Heero said. Then he walked away.   
"Whatever."  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Sasami yelled out loud. "Yay!" shouted Miho-  
shi. "I'm starved to death." said Ryoko. "Hey, can we eat too?"   
asked the Braid Boy. "Duo!" Relena said. "That's impolite!" "Sure!"   
Sasami spoke. "Yippie!"  
  
"Let's see, what do we have for dinner?" "Lobster, chicken,   
salad, vegetarian sandwiches, turkey, bread, eggs, and... RAW   
CARROTS!?!" "Umm... that's for Ryo-Oki." Sasami said to Duo.   
"Oh. I knew that, hehehe."  
  
40 minutes later...  
  
"I'm full." Quatre said. "Yeah, me too." spoke Heero. Then they  
all cleaned up the mess and took all the plates, cups, silverware, to  
the kitchen. "Thank you Sasami for making that delicious meal."   
Relena said. "You're welcome." the princess replied.  
  
Ring.... "I'll get it!" Sasami yelled. "Hi. We are lost. Would   
you mind if we stay here for today?" "Ummmm...ok!" said the girl.   
"Yes!" said the blonde. "Hi. I am Serena. These are my friends,   
Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, Rini and Hotaru." "Oh. Oh my god! This kitty   
cat is so adorable!" Sasami squealed. Just then, Wufei passed by.   
"Oh great. More weaklings." (Luckily, Lita didn't hear it. She might   
have blown her head off!)  
  
"Yay! More visitors!" Duo shouted. "Shut up." murmured Heero. "Well, well,   
well. If it isn't Mr. Perfect Soldier. Who ever gave you that *annoying* nick-  
name, they are going to pay for it." Duo said. "At least you have a   
nickname, Shinigami." Heero said. "Oh, yeah!"said the joyful boy.   
"And," Heero added,"my nickname is *not* annoying. Say that one   
more time and I'll do something about you."  
  
"It is very nice of you to let us have a chance to stay." Amy said.  
"Thank you." "You're very welcome." "So, what do you guys do?"   
Sasami asked. "We all are students in High School. And, we fight   
villains that take over Crystal Tokyo." "True." said Serena. "But, it   
happens to be that Amy is the smartest student in our class!"   
"Hmmmmm.... you are just like Washu." Sasami said. "Who is   
Washu?" Lita asked. "Oops, I forgot to tell you. Washu is a genius.   
She is the smartest person in the universe!" the 8-year old said.   
"Here. Let me introduce you to the residents here." She took all of   
the people in the group to the first room.   
  
15 minutes later.....  
  
"That's about everyone." said the pig-tailed girl. "I wish I had   
Ayeka as a sister." Rini said. "Does that mean you don't like  
me!?!?!" Serena yelled to the pink haired girl. "Of course. You're the   
one who is always mean to me." "Am not!" Serena said angrily.   
"Are too!" *anime sweatdrop* "Ummm... please excuse us for acting  
so impolite." Raye said. *Giggles* "That sure looks like Ayeka and   
Ryoko!" Sasami exclaimed. "They fight????" Amy questioned. "Of   
course they do!" Sasami protested.   
  
Just then, a mile away or so....   
  
"Ryoko, Tenchi is mine!" "You wish!" "You are so annoying."   
"Stop sticking your nose where it does'nt belongs." "TENCHI AND   
ME WERE MEANT TO BE DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!?!" "I don't   
remember Tenchi saying that." "Agh! You make me sick!"   
  
"See what I mean?" Sasami said. "Yep." Mina said.  
  
"It's 10:00 already. Let's go to sleep." said Tenchi. "But I wanna   
watch the Midnight Run!" Serena whined. "Ahhhhh shut the up."   
Raye yelled. "Good night everybody." they all said at the same time. Then, they closed their doors.   
  
(Author's Notes: Okay, I know this part is gonna be confusing.  
The one marked with a * next to Ayeka's name is the spirit.  
Okiedokies!)  
  
"Ayeka..... Ayeka....." said Ayeka*. "Huh? What happened?" she   
asked, "Who are you?" "Hello. I am Ayeka, the image of you."   
she said. "Where am I?" "You are in your own dream. You can   
dream of whatever you want." she spoke. "Alright. I get it." Ayeka  
said. "So, I realize you love Tenchi don't you?" "Well, yes." Ayeka   
said. Ayeka* giggled. "I like Yosho better. I can picture now, his   
handsome face." Ayeka* said. "Yosho is old! How can you like  
him?" said Ayeka. "Well, since I am the image of you, and I am not   
truly yourself, we both have different personalities. I am married to   
him. He still has his beautiful face on him." "Oh. I wish my Yosho   
could have his wonderful face back. Do you have any children?"  
Ayeka asked. "Well, I am only 24, and I don't have any yet."   
explained Ayeka*. "Is Ryoko with you?" "Of course. We are getting   
along just fine." "But hey! Ryoko and I..." "Shhhhhh. Remember   
what I said. I am not part of you. I am the image of you, and we have  
different personalities." "Oh....right." "Sometimes, I think you both  
need to get a life." "Agghhh! I hate you!" said Ayeka. " It's true." said the   
royal princess*. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you tommarrow. Bye."   
said Ayeka*. "Good bye." said the princess.  
  
The next morning.....  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Serena yawned. It was 10:30 A.M. (Author's Notes:  
Oooohhh! She sure can sleep! ^_~) "Finally Serena!" yelled Raye.   
She opened her eyes "Huh? What happened?" she asked.   
"You were sleeping......and you're the last one to wake up!" "So?   
That's what I always do." "Aghhh! Forget you." Raye said as walked   
out. "Oh well." she mumbled.   
  
"Hey what do you guys want for breakfast?" questioned Sasami.   
Lita just came from the living room. "Huh? What did you just say?"   
"Oh, I said what do you guys want for breakfast?" said the chief.   
"Oh, your cooking?" Lita asked. "Yep." Lita yelled at Tenchi.   
"HOW CAN YOU LET A LITTLE GIRL DO ALL THE WORK AND  
CLEANING WHEN YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO IT?!?!?!"   
"Uhhhhhhh..." Tenchi said, scared. "It's all right. I do it all the time."   
she explained. "Oh.......k." Lita quoted slowly. "Hey, I know! Let me  
help you!" Lita popped the idea out. "Sure!" the little princess said   
excitedly.  
  
"So, what do you want, you guys?" asked the brown-haired girl. "A   
Pop-Tart breakfast!" squealed Shinigami. "One toast and butter."   
said the perfect soldier. "Bacon and egg." said Quatre. "One bowl of   
cereal." mumbled Wufei. "........." said Trowa. "Well?" asked Sasami.  
"I don't care." Trowa said at last. "Suit yourself." said Lita.   
  
After breakfast.........  
  
"Mmmmm..." Duo moaned. "That was good Pop-Tart!" *ring* "I'll get  
it!" Lita cried. "Hello." said a brown haired girl. "Hmmmmm" answer-  
ed the brown-headed boy. "Hi!" said a long, black haired girl. "Hello"  
said a dark-gray haired girl. "Well, sorry to interrupt you but we are  
lost." said the brown haired girl. "It's because of the Demon Card."  
the brown haired explained. "Yup." said the black headed. "My  
name's Sakura Avalon" she added. "Li Showron" said the boy.   
"Madison Taylor" quoted the gray haired. " Li Mei Lin" said the black   
haired female. "You're very welcome to stay here." Sasami spoke.   
They all smiled ('cept Li).   
  
After 15 minutes of introduction......  
  
"All I can say is this place is cool." Mei Lin said. "Yeah." mumbled  
Li. Sakura ran to Mei Lin. "Isn't this place co......" Sakura said, not   
finishing her sentance. That's because, Sakura sensed a Clow Card.   
Then Li sensed it too."You know what means." Li said to Sakura.   
"Umm hmm." Sakura nodded. "The Demon Card." they said   
together.  
  
To be continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sneek Preview on The Day We Met: Chapter 2: The Battle  
  
"It's this way!" Li shouted. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Hold on!" she cried. They prepared for it. After the rough landing, they  
seperated. In 3 minutes they found it. "Oh my god." was all Sakura could  
say. It was the Demon Card.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Hehe.....my first crossover chapter completed! Anyway, I hoped you  
readers really enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. ^_^ Part  
2 is still waiting to be typed up (Actually written ^_^;). Also, this   
first part of the crossover sucked right? I'll try to make up a plan to  
make it better. So, be patient. Well, since my Gundam Wing fic   
(called True Love) turned out to be a bummer......I've decided to   
write this instead. (Those of you who still are DYING to read my GW  
fic..... well, there still is a chance I can put it up. Just e-mail me at:   
chibigundam45@hotmail.com or duolover45@yahoo.com and I  
might put up Part 5 of it. Until then.....bye! ^.^   
  



End file.
